my_riverwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Patterson
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Nina Patterson, otherwise known as Riverwood’s notorious “Mean Queen” is considered; the cruelest mean girl Riverwood High School’s ever seen. She’s blackmailed her peers, her teachers, her advisors and really anyone who has a lot of money or secrets to hide. For Nina, it’s not about the cash. It’s about the power and control she has over others which she needs in order to never claim the role of the victim’s she humiliates on a regular basis. Her accomplices in her schemes have included jocks like; her on again-off again boyfriend Tyler O'Neill, Jake Fitzgerald, Will Belmont, and even Archie Andrews. Nina’s not in favor of collecting a wide group of friends. She prefers loyal followers or those less fortunate to act as her minions. Many recognize her as the strawberry blonde spitfire who won’t hesitate to out people the first chance she gets. Girls like Nina are rich and spoiled and expected to marry billionaires without ever suffering the consequences of their actions. While, that may be true to some extent, Nina’s ability to act as the queen puppet master comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Nina’s parents have capitalized on her beauty for most of her young adult life and as a result, it’s one of the very few things that matter to Nina. She is the perfect snob. She has a talent for finding everyone's weaknesses, she always knows the perfect way to get revenge and she could charm anyone — even the school's strictest English teacher. There is something about Nina that made students fear her. Physical Appearance Being the relentless mean girl of Riverwood High, Nina Patterson has brown eyes and long wavy strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and full pink lips. She is tall and slender. For her wardrobe, Nina always likes to look absolutely flawless. Her style is girly with a bit of an edge. She loves wearing dresses and blouses with pumps or pretty wedges, and many of these pieces feature floral prints and shades of pink. But like her personality, her wardrobe isn't strictly sweet. Personality and Traits The description was fit for the likes of Cheryl Blossom, but Nina Patterson was so much more than just a bitchy girl. She is cruel, manipulative, sociopathic, vain, narcissistic, domineering, and, as thoughtfully pointed out, powerful. She does not do anything without reason. Every word she says is carefully planned out. Nina keeps up this façade in order to put her friends at ease, and keep them underestimating her. She can also be quite the charmer, as she will shamelessly flirt with any males she sees, no matter if they're interested or not. Seriously, she'll try to charm your grandfather. In reality Nina is quite the cunning individual. She is fairly intelligent, and quite the master manipulator. She knows people, how they think, and is charismatic enough to talk people into doing what she wants, most of the time without them even realizing she's doing it. She is also rather patient, and plans for the long run. Her greatest power is her silver tongue. She is really a deceptive and pompous sociopath with no respect for anyone at school or life in general; she is even narcissistic enough to humiliate anyone that is better than her at things she's good at. While as cold of a tactician she is, Nina is still a person with feelings.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased